Chief Executive Officer
' The '''Chief Executive Officer' is the last Cog on the Bossbot Corporate Ladder. He is currently the main antagonist in the game. The C.E.O resides in Bossbot Headquarters. thumb|300px|right|BBHQ CEO Battle CEO Battle You enter with Bossbot Disguises. There is a Pig in a Suit, Good Ol' Giggles, also 4 Cogs on each side of the kitchen with white suits. Then you take your disguises off and you'll have to fight 31 v2.0 cogs. Soon when you finish them off, you'll wear the waiter disguises and stand by the door to the banquet hall. The C.E.O. will tell you to hurry up and serve his banquet. Then the pig will explain how you will pick up Cog "food" from the conveyor belts. The food is poisoned by the pig to destroy the cogs. You have 3 minutes to destroy as many Cogs that are sitting at the tables as you can. You must walk into the conveyor belts to pick up cans of food and then walk into cogs to serve them. You must serve a cog three times to make it explode. When a stomach icon appears over a cog's head, you must feed it before it fills up all the way, otherwise it will turn into a lightning bolt icon. (This means you must feed that cog three more times.) When time runs out, you will face the remaining Cogs, if there's any left. If you make feed all of the Cogs enough times and they all are gone, then you will only have to fight one The Big Cheese v2.0. When you are done with this, you face the C.E.O. From here, you can squirt him with seltzer bottles from the tables or using golf balls at the entrance. Watch out for his Fore attack, the Fore usually causes 15 point Laff deduction from your laff if you touch the golf balls he emits. The Toon food on the conveyor belts will restore Laff Points ranging from 1 to 4 (apple to cake). But be careful, as the battle goes, the conveyor belts may be destroyed by the C.E.O. NOTE: The longer the battle goes on, the CEO will say at some point, "It's time to reorganize." When he does, his Golf Club will turn Green, His attacks get more powerful and faster, he moves faster, and worse, he shuts off one of the belts (the belt he shuts off is random every time). When he says "Now let's downsize.", his club turns red, his speed of attacks and speed he moves at increase along with attack power, and he shuts off the final belt, so it would pay to have some Unite heal phrases, or have some friends who have some, because you might need them. When the battle is over he will yell'' "The chairman won't like this!"'' and will become demoted to a Flunky, the weakest Bossbot of all. Then you will do the Victory Dance. Attacks *Throw Gears *Swing *Fore Trivia *He is the strongest and hardest boss in the game (unless perhaps the Chairman is ever released.) *The C.E.O. is the only Bossbot to not wear a brown suit. (excluding the waiters) *The C.E.O. was originally going to be on a golf cart but the idea was changed. * The C.E.O starts out with hits that take away '-15 LP', but after 20 minutes he shouts "It's time to reorganize" then his hits can take away '-20 LP' then after 30 minutes have passed he shouts "Now let's downsize" his hits can now take away '-45 LP'! *At the end of the battle the CEO shouts "No! The Chairman won't like this!''" Because of this line many Toons have wondered if there is going to be a stronger boss. *C.E.O is demoted into a Flunky after he has reached 450 points of damage. **After the CEO yells "No! The chairman wont like this!" he transforms into a Flunky. The reason may be that he was demoted and put to the very bottom of the Corporate ladder of Bossbots *The maximum amount of Pink Slips you can carry is 200. *When golfing, it is best if 3-4 toons do it (or none). Make sure you aim for his treads and they will eventually turn red, slowing him down temporarily. *The C.E.O.'s head seems to resemble a giant skelecog head of skinny cogs. *He is one of 5 cogs wearing hats. (other cogs include Bean Counter, Skelecog, Ambulance chaser, and downsizer.) *It is the final part of the battle where toons fight the C.E.O. that is the hardest and usually lasts the longest. *All of the pictures in the C.E.O.'s Banquet Hall are from series threee Cog Trading Cards. *This battle has the most rounds: 1.) Waiter Round 2.) Banquet Round 3.) Second Cog Round 4.) C.E.O. Round *The Ceo is the only cog boss that has an opening speech before a battle. Category:Cogs Category:Bossbots Category:Boss Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Cog Battles Category:Boss Awards Category:Bossbot HQ Category:Gameplay Category:Members Only Category:CEO Category:No Level Cogs